


Please, don’t

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Reader's Tony's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: Please, don’t.





	

The pain that ran your body was strong when you fell on the floor. 

“Y/N.” You father ran to your direction, the giving him a terrifying look.

You moaned soflty feeling dizzy and struggling to keep your eyes open. 

“Hey.” He kneeled by your side. “Hey, don’t close your eyes. **Please, don’t**. Stay with me.”

You tried to breath deep, and a new sting of pain came to your side. 

“Shit.” You cursed. 

“Cap.” Tony yelled above you. “Where’s Loki?”

“Hulk is taking cafe of him.” The soldier assured him. “Take Y/N out of here and get some medical assistance.”

He nodded and,against every doctor recommendation, picked you up in his arms. 

“Now, I need you to stay with me, Y/N/N.” You dad said again. “Can you do that for me?”

But when he looked down, you were already unconscious. 

* * *

Tony’s heart was beating like a drum while he watched you on the hospital bed. 

If your mother were alive, she would have killed him for letting you get involved with the Avenger’s business and get into danger like that. 

You were always a stubborn kid. And wasn’t different at all as an adult. 

“Dad?” You called weakly. 

“Finally.” Tony exclaimed. 

Your surgery had taken two hours, but the doctors managed to give you back in one piece. 

“You almost killed me.” He sat by your side. 

“I have a battle scar now.” You chuckled, the pain medication numbing the ache you would feel if you weren’t on them. 

Tony shook his head. 

“You never learn.” He sighed. “I’m gonna call a nurse and let them know you’re awake.”

“Okay.” You muttered, and he walked to the door, stopping on his tracks to look at you. 

“And Y/N?” He called. “You’re grounded.” 


End file.
